Report:Vandalism
__TOC__ 8 users at Flipline Studios Wikia ::Your local blocks did not work. I am requesting AGAIN that this person gets a global block. This troll not only vandalized our pages, but 34 pages were redirected to a wiki completely away from the FSW! ::local blocks will suffice and i have added additional range block hope this helps. Gift cards for Merry Christmas at Villains Wiki This article is a f*cking stub at SuperMarioLogan Wiki Jugofmilk at Nickelodeon : a local admin has already blocked the user. Miiohau (talk) 01:39, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ClaudiaMcCunnen at fanon PeterPratt at Villains Wiki :user has been blocked locally by local admin. Miiohau (talk) 01:44, December 5, 2018 (UTC) F65f56 at Villains Wiki :account F65f56 has already been globally blocked. Other accounts are all locally blocked. Miiohau (talk) 01:48, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Yhfrhyyhfryhfryhfry at villains Basedgang6988 at Polandball Wiki Chungywungy at Pokemon Grhehebbe at Villains Wiki CHECKED up on Wikia, situation has been handled by admin. and content moderator --Rantatbook3om (talk) 14:00, December 5, 2018 (UTC) 190.30.67.21 at Transformers Movie Wiki 109.102.203.70 at Transformers Movie WIki Un8viojefij9f3r at Future Fight Wiki TehAnonymous at League of Legends Wiki :: for social issues. ::: I've scoured Fandom far and wide, all I got is silence or hand washing. You guys are the first to actually acknowledge me. So, to put it very bluntly, I did and they politely told me to fuck off. Why do you think I'm here? Denvir (talk) 06:48, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :::: This, quite simply, is not the place for your complaint. The VSTF cannot assist you in this matter. If FANDOM staff are unable to help you and the administrators of that wiki don't want to unblock you, then there is nothing that can be done. 16:25, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Not even when all the evidence proves censorship is not an exaggeration? There's a reason I said 'desperate gambit' and 'my person was vandalized' (PS: the other reports aren't 'dupes'). Denvir (talk) 06:30, December 8, 2018 (UTC) :: While I understand your frustration, you should bring this up to the Fandom Staff. They seem to be equipped with the tools to better address this issue. --Rantatbook3om (talk) 05:29, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: I've scoured Fandom far and wide, all I got is silence or hand washing. You guys are the first to actually acknowledge me. So, to put it very bluntly, I did and they politely told me to fuck off. Why do you think I'm here? Denvir (talk) 06:48, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :::: A staff member named Sannse inquired about lifting the ban on your behalf in November. Maybe you should talk to them? --Rantatbook3om (talk) 16:13, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I did, showed all the evidence (not just what's convenient, like Comrade Teh); like I said: politely told to fuck right off. There's a reason I said 'desperate gambit'. Denvir (talk) 06:30, December 8, 2018 (UTC)}} :::::: Have you tried starting a thread on Commmunity Central? People there are pretty good at troubleshooting. --Rantatbook3om (talk) 02:43, December 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: If you mean what I think you mean, I went straight to Comrade Teh, demanded he show himself for such a pathetic display of dick-waving (do please excuse my French; this was the last straw, after all) and got banned till Tuesday for 'harassment' and 'vandalism' (left him a nice greeting card, sent straight from the gulag and showcasing the same evidence y'all see here, on his page). Most folks don't seem to understand fake pleasantries are no longer an option until they experience being treated like third-class citizens in their very flesh. I didn't exaggerate when I said I scoured Fandom far and wide, either... so, there you have it: branded and treated like a criminal, all because I didn't roll over and die like a good lil' sheep. Denvir (talk) 08:11, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Foreskin666 at Good Luck Charlie HimmlerDiarrhea at Teen Titans Go Wiki 2 users at es.zelda 6677994BY at Logofanonpedia ::locally blocked. Chewy1477 at League of Legends at UVa Wiki 27.33.113.121 at Tabby Cat Wiki 2001:67C:2660:425:18:0:0:EC4 at Pony Town вики 183.90.150.5 at 스탈린의 편지 위키 60.224.10.219 at Jungle Junction Wikia 187.214.151.77 at Alicia en el País de las Maravillas Wiki 142.93.155.239 at Dalek Mod Wiki 78.185.199.6 at Epic Minigames Wikia Fgrgfgffg at Adventure Time Wiki Elfen Lied Fan 90 at Fire Emblem Wiki Dhbeberb at Fire Emblem Wiki 2 users at Caillou Wiki 72.65.251.204 at Tattletail Roblox RP Wiki Dhbeberb at Fire Emblem Wiki Dhbeberb at Fire Emblem Wiki MarioBowser724 at Community Central Mrsalad20 at Fire Emblem Wiki V6tgt77gy at Idea Wiki 190.56.102.134 at Wiki Indie Horror RPG Papa Louie with braids and rabbit ears at Flipline Studios 31.223.38.177 at My Gym Partner's a Monkey Wiki CutieEboyUWU at Metal Arena Wiki Elinia99 at Phineas and Ferb Wiki RobinWilliamsFan at Films, TV Shows and Wildlife Wiki TYxxhuc at Caillou Wiki 3sxce4ce4 at Idea Wiki 80.254.155.91 at Unitymedia (Baden-Württemberg), (Hessen) & (Nordrhein-Westfalen) Wiki